


To Please A Mockingbird

by HorriblyRomantic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorriblyRomantic/pseuds/HorriblyRomantic
Summary: (Three Houses) (War Act) Since meeting with the Ashen Wolves class shortly after becoming professor, Byleth has been smitten with Yuri. This attraction only grew over time, until the tension finally gave way to passion one night in his room. / Short and sweet. Smut/lemon. Boy's love/yaoi. Male Byleth x Yuri. Minor General Spoilers. Not route specific.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	To Please A Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, you're about to go for a lovely gay ride. Expect it to taste like sweet lemons. Male Byleth x Yuri. Because.
> 
> What's not to love about Yuribird? I effing fell in love hard with that character. I highly suggest you do Cindered Shadows if you can.
> 
> Spoiler warning for Yuri/Byleth supports from C to A. Din't do S support yet, so I have no idea if it contradicts it, but I guess I will know soon enough. Also, warning for minor overall spoilers, I do talk about a couple of things that happens in the general story of the game. Though I did try to write my fic in a way that was not specific to any route. It's still set post time skip.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS : AGAIN!... please excuse my possibly clumsy english. It's not my first language. And yes I accept requests/suggestions.

Shivers... they ran down his body non stop. They were both panting but they could not stop the kisses, hungrily devouring each other's mouth with unrestrained passion and desire...

Shivers... Byleth's head was spinning and the only thing he knew was Yuri. The trickster not only smelled sweet, but he tasted like honey too. It was the most delicious thing in the world, and he knew he could not get enough of this. His tongue had been dancing with his for an eternity now and he din't wanted this to ever end. The warmth of both their bodies, their embrace... it was a feeling the former mercenary had never thought he would crave this bad. 

...He had to meet Yuri to understand it...

He remembers it well, that first time he laid foot in Abyss, learning about the fourth class. He quickly made friends with them, discovering just how special they were each in their own way. One though did stood out among them, and this one was Yuri. He looked more like a mob boss than a simple student. He was respected and even feared among the people of the underground. A leader, they said, with a band of thugs as his beck and call, those whom he called his people.

At first, to Byleth, he looked a bit like another Claude, an intelligent schemer and tactician, ready to do what was needed in the shadows. But the professor soon discovered this was not the case, very far from it in fact. Yuri felt even more unpredictable, and even more calculated. He also felt a thousand times more manipulative ; one that would never shy away from dirting his hands, and using means a noble like Claude might probably not. That included his charm. 

Well, no, it was mostly about it.

" The way I see it, the Goddess gave me two gifts ; my life, and my charm " he once said to Byleth.

At this point Byleth was just starting to discover just who the young man was. Most could have dismiss him as just another cute student, one that has a pretty striking androgynous look at that. He was not what most would call traditionnally masculine. Some people might not especially like that kind of look, but for Byleth, there was nothing wrong with it, on the contrary. It suited him so well, it made him so... intricately beautiful. Yes, beauty. A kind of beauty that made gender completely irrelevant. It was simply just... that attractive. There was no words to describe it truly, to give it justice.

Yuri was fascinating, and the more Byleth learned about him, the more he wanted to know. The young man had been pretty quick to notice that about his new teacher too, calling him out on his nosy behavior all the time. Sometimes he seemed annoyed, at other times he seemed amused, saying that Byleth was cute for caring, seemingly not realising that each time he did, it made the former mercenary heart's skip a beat. 

All of that made for a pretty strange picture. Here was Byleth, the most popular teacher at Garreg Mach, the dream of all female students, and instead of going for someone who clearly showed interest, like Dorothea for example, his eyes only trailed back to Yuri.

Byleth had a pretty intense life before joining the monastery, and there had been no time in it for any kind of romance. Actually, he had never taken the time to think about it, as if he had never realized that people could be attractive before. He of course had plenty of chances between jobs to hook up with maidens and female mercenaries (and probably a good share of males too) but he was always a little cold and distant, or more or less completely clueless, or even just plain emotionless. He was still attracted to others though, there was no questionning it ; it started to hit his face the moment he began to get to know the students he had taken under his wing. But Yuri... was on another level. And he soon became the only one Byleth was actually seeking out, when the reverse could be said about most students towards their new instructor.

The professor then started to question himself, and his own feelings, much to the amusement of Sothis who knew his heart like no other. 

" Why should it matter? Just go, get closer to him, enjoy being alive a little bit. You clearly long for human contact and affection, isn't that something you should value? "

She was right. Why would it matter? Yes Yuri was a student, and also a man, but were these restrictions he put on himself really important? He loved people for who they were after all, and the Abyssian was not technically officially a student under his charge. Gender and status had no power in this situation. 

Yuri was... well. He was everything he could ever dream of. Beautiful and charming, yes, but mostly strong, smart, clever and caring. He was fiercely loyal to his own principles and dreams, valuing his people and his family above all else. Any means were good means if it helped him further his goals. And these were actually pretty noble goals, even if anyone in their right mind might doubt their sincerity, especially since the man himself was so quick to use unsavory means and dirty tactics to further his own agenda. But as contradictory this may seem, Byleth never doubted it. 

" You're an idiot " Yuri might have said once or twice.

But the more the trickster tried to disgust his teacher, the more he actually ensnared him. 

This could have been a lovely premice, but sadly this was not all love and roses, as tragedy lurked in the shadow. Byleth's every move became more than just his own. Discovering the power of his crest and recieving the Sword of the Creator gave him the power to chose how to forge the world anew, and this seemed to change how everyone was seeing him. Rhea was also all over him, and this felt scary at times. When Jeralt died though, the most sturdy pillar in his life crumbled, and he found himself pretty alone. This wound would never truly heal.

" Take all the time you need to grieve, friend... " 

Yuri was very sympathetic, but that was it. Byleth never dared going further. He wanted the student to take him in his arms, to feel loved... But he never dared walking past that last step that separated them. 

Sothis chastising him on ignoring his feelings was strangely heartwarming at least. But when she disapeared to save his life, he lost the last bit of comfort he had left. After that, he threw himself in with his students on a path of vengeance, then on a path of war. He also listened to Rhea, and followed her in the Holy Tomb, not knowing why he went, or what he expected to find... 

In the end, no salvation truly happened, only tragedy. Conflict was inevitable now that the Flame Emperor was unmasked. It din't took long for the monastery to face its first battle, and Byleth disapeared at the end of it, falling into a deep slumber for five years...  
...

Byleth broke the kiss, putting strands of hair away from Yuri's face, and he looked at him in disbelief... was this man really with him now? The trickster caught that, and gave him a smile. 

" Afraid that I'm going to disapear? " he purred, poking fun at the former professor.

" ... well, yes " he admitted, looking down.

Yuri softly chuckled. 

" You, being all adorable again. I'm not going anywhere, Byleth. I want this just as much as you do. " 

And without warning, Byleth grabbed Yuri's lips again.   
...

After his five year long slumber, Byleth came back among the living, almost wishing he was dead in a way. But he chose to try to move on, walking back to the monastery where he found his students again, all grown up. This warmed his heart more than he anticipated, and he found himself forced to accept that he was indeed feeling just as much as them, and that he always did. It was a realisation that made him finally see that maybe... he truly always belonged to this world, and was not just an anomaly, something weird and different.

Starting that moment, answering those questions about his past and the mystery of his birth did not seem to be of that much importance anymore. These bonds were what he cherished the most.

When he first went back to Abyss, after his long slumber, he had forgotten just how smitten he used to be with Yuri. Seeing the trickster again though changed everything. The young man had grown even more beautiful and magnetic, if that was even possible. He almost froze on the spot just by the sight of him looking in his direction.

" Oh, I almost din't recognized you there, friend " Yuri honestly told him. 

" Ouch "

That felt like a cold shower. Here Byleth was, thinking he might have been just as special to him, but reality was a cruel mistress. What did he expect, a hug, a kiss? Being showered with gifts?

So Byleth tried to distance himself, but of course, that din't work. He would find Yuri on his path all the time, especially when he was trying to avoid him. Even when he was going to the library in the middle of the night, he could find Yuri there. He tried to escape conversations and looks but that din't do. A month in and they were stuck in the same situation as it was before the war. 

Of course, they could only grow closer over time, with Yuri finally admitting that maybe... staying close to Byleth could change his life. Hearing that deeply moved the professor, who was once again confused with his feelings. 

Was he allowed to... try ? 

Yuri would eventually catch up to Byleth, of course. He probably knew all along actually. He was used to seduce those around him after all, and never shyed away from using this tactic to get what he wanted. It was unclear if he had purposely allowed Byleth to grow closer to him after he recognized the man as a valuable asset to makes his dreams a reality, or if he was also attracted to him. One thing was sure though, things were changing, boundaries were pushed and risks were taken. 

So that night... after realising that neither of them were able to sleep, they hid together in Byleth's room. At first it was only small talk, soft smiles and cute laughs over tea, but the tension was only rising until it finally snapped. 

" Here you go being all cute again. But please, go on, sign my praises some more. You're pretty good at that. It's as if you're after my own heart. "

Everything after that felt unreal, as if Byleth himself was in a daze. He remembers getting up and closing the distance between him and his former pupil, looking in his eyes and caressing his face. He said something too but he's not quite sure what it was. But it made Yuri smile.

Moments later they were both seated on Byleth's bed, locking lips, their tongues dancing together. They were hung on each other, breathless, asking for more, unable to stop the growing fire building between them. It was intoxicatingly hot. 

" Knowing you had also wanted this for a while... I might have made a move sooner " 

Byleth looked into his eyes, serious.

" ... Don't tease me. " 

" I'm not. "

The professor bit his lower lip, which made the former student smile, looking to the side as he chuckled. That moment of innatention was then seized by Byleth who pushed him in the bed before going on top of him. Instantly, they locked eyes. Yuri was smiling softly. 

" Alright, I was teasing "

" I'm serious " 

" I can see that " 

" You are underestimating me. "

" No, friend. It is you who always exceeds my expectations. "

Byleth licked his lips and just bowed down, reaching for Yuri's neck, who sighed in pleasure feeling the lips of the mercenary against his skin. He moved his head to give him full access, as the professor doubled down by licking and sucking. 

Byleth was motivated by Yuri's soft sighs, feeling his fingers in his hair, holding him. He was there, in his arms, in his bed, finally. He was allowed to explore him, to savor him, to pay him worship. It was about time... he had dreamed about doing this for so long...

Byleth moved to his jawline, kissing it briefly, then he went for his lips again. While they kissed, Yuri gently opened his legs, allowing the professor closer before pulling him against him with his arms. Byleth complied, making the other man feel his weight as his kiss became hungrier to the point of the trickster biting his partner's lower lip playfully in the heat of the moment. 

" Ngh... "

Yuri's leg was daringly caressing Byleth's sensitive area, and even while being fully clothes he was feeling it intensely. He was visibly already rock hard. and had been for a while, now unable to resist his own urges.

" You're so earnest.. it's adorable. Haven't been with someone yet, haven't you? "

" ... " 

Yuri smirked quite mischievously.

" So, tonight don't mind me stealing your virginity. "

And just like that, the abyssian shifted the power balance in his favour, using the surprise of his revelation to push Byleth so he could pin the professor down on the bed and top him. He licked his lips, looking down in his eyes, and he was met with quite the display, as the teacher blushed furiously. This could look very much like an innocent victim about to be taken away by some over confident villain. 

In truth, Byleth was nothing but innocent. He was inexperienced and flustered, but he knew what he was doing, and he knew what this entailed. 

" Yuri, I lo- "

Yuri placed his finger on Byleth's lips, stopping him from saying it. He was smiling though, taking his finger back before gently going to undo his top, before removing it completely, taking his time to give the professor a show. He was a swordsman, so of course, he was in shape under that, with well defined abs and arms able to launch arrows far in the air. 

Byleth was staring, in awe, and the trickster moved on it, removing Byleth's top with a bit of his help. Then, he grabbed the former mercenary's belt, a mischievous grin on his face. 

" Oh....! "

Yuri expertly undid Byleth's belt in a flash, and pulled his pants down just enough to expose his most private part. Then, before the professor could act, he bowed down... and grabbed it. 

Byleth gasped as he felt the other man's grip on his member, and he closed his eyes, moments before Yuri took him in his mouth. He stiffened for a second then he relaxed, letting out a soft moan. 

Yuri was deliciously good at it, visibly having earned experience, or just because he had that kind of instinct. One thing was certain though, his mouth was soft, wet and warm, and his tongue knew exactly were to caress him. The pleasure this caused Byleth was unlike anything he had ever imagined, so unlike when he was masturbating by himself...

Byleth's moans grew in intensity, soon covering the wet sounds Yuri was making while servicing him. It was growing a bit too fast even, it was so good Byleth was almost ready to....

...And then Yuri pulled away. Byleth, completely out of breath, looked at him. The trickster was licking his fingers quite suggestively. 

" You really thought I was going to let you cum like that, din't you? "

Byleth had no words for that. 

" You face speaks for youself, Byleth. But you know me, I play my cards to win. I won't let you cum until I've also had my fill. This is just fair. "

Byleth got free, seating on the bed. He removed his top completely, throwing it out of the way, and finished with his pants too, soon being completely naked in front of Yuri. Then, he got closer, starting to want to gently undo his partner's pants. Yuri smiled, stopping him and guiding his hand to set it on his own bulge. Byleth gently felt the size of it before raising his eyes to meet Yuri's. 

" How should I pleasure you? " he asked. 

He got closer then, feeling his former pupil, trying to reach to capture his lips once more. But Yuri evaded him with a smile.

" ... Do me. "

This time, Yuri guided Byleth to his own belt, visibly agreeing to be undressed. The professor complied, removing the other one's clothes before pushing him against the bed. 

" Do I see worry in your eyes? " Yuri asked. " Ah please. Don't mind it too much, there's no pain you can inflict me that will outshine the pleasure that comes with it. " 

" ... But I... " 

" You always worry way too much about me. I guess that's part of what makes you so adorable... "

Hearing this made the temperature rise even higher, and Byleth soon found himself on top of the trickster. They had placed a pillow under him and the former mercenary was ready to get in. He gave one last look at Yuri's face, seeing him smile, licking his lips with anticipation. He took that as consent, and pushed to burry himself inside. 

" Ngh! " 

This was tight, so very tight! Byleth could feel Yuri's insides pressing on his member, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Under him, his partner had arched his back, feeling the former mercenary's size in full. But, instead of crying out in pain, he moaned, which prompted Byleth to push in deeper...

... deepest he could. 

" Yuri... ! " 

" Goddess you are big...! " he whispired. " This is going to be good... "

The intensity of just getting inside was enough for Byleth's vision to slightly blur. He was covered in sweat already, and he felt his member pulsating inside his lover. 

His lover. He loved him, he truly did. He always had.

" Byleth.... move. Please... " a breathless Yuri then pleaded.

Byleth started rocking his hips, going in and out, slowly at first. Yuri, under him was biting his own fingers. Seeing that, the professor gently moved his hand away, before holding him by the wrists as he used his weight to pin him down further, thrusting in and out, picking up some rythm. 

" Oh! "

Now with his hands out of the way, the bird was finally free to sign, and sang he did. He was moaning and crying each time Byleth burried himself back in, and he was flushed pink, completely giving himself out to his former professor. 

Byleth did not expect the effect this kind of view would stir inside of him. If he had a heartbeat... it would be heard as far as Enbarr. Seeing Yuri helpless, prey to the pleasure he was feeling and out of breath under him was such a turn on he din't realized he had increased the pace and the strenght of his thrusts. 

" Byleth...! " 

But Byleth was not there anymore, he was getting drunk somewhere inside Yuri. The pleasure was building on itself as if he was in a constant state of orgasm, even if he knew he could could go even higher. His eyes were shut as his moans joined the mockingbird's.

Yuri's legs locked themselves around Byleth's hips. 

" Come inside me... " he begged. " I want to feel you... " 

The former mercenary opened his eyes, looking into Yuri's. The trickster was smiling, his pale lilac colored hair sticking on his face. He was feverish, and Byleth knew he probably looked just the same. 

" Yuri, I... " 

" Byleth, do-... ngh! " 

This time, the teacher purposely silenced his pupil, and to that end, he suddently thrusted harder, hitting deep. He had gone for a weak spot, and he had done so unapologetically. If Yuri could play dirty, so could Byleth. 

" ... I love you...! And I don't care, you will hear it! " 

Byleth's grip on Yuri's wrists was broken by the trickster himself, but instead of pushing him away, he just grabbed him closer, just in time...

They both came about the same time, drowning their climax moans into clumsy kisses. The whole world dissolved for a few moments, and time itself seemed to stop. 

Then, even as their body grew tired after the release of all that building tension, they still locked lips between breaths a couple more time at a feeble attempt to hold on to the intense pleasure they just felt. 

" Byleth you adorable idiot.... " Yuri finally snapped. " Why did you have to say something like this during sex? " 

Byleth clenched his teeth as he removed himself from Yuri, ruining the sheets as liquid escaped. 

" ... Because I do! I... I never dared saying it to you. And... you know what? I don't care. Tell me how it's all a game, reject me. I've tasted you... and I'd love to taste you again, and I'll do anything for it... even if it means never saying what I feel out loud again. It had to be said once... now... it's done. Come at me. " 

Yuri's reaction was not what he expected. Byleth thought he was going to be annoyed, probably not angry but indisposed in a way. But the trickster simply softened and laughed. The most light and gentle laught Byleth ever heard from him. 

" Is there not a romantic bone in your body? You could have asked me with a gift, flowers maybe, or tasty sweet treats and delicious tea. You could also offer me a ring you know, something. Making it grand, special. I'm not just some random person, am I now? "

Byleth blinked a few times. What? 

But Yuri kept going.

" I love you too, idiot. But I sure din't expect to fall for you this badly. But the more I tried avoiding you... the more I was drawn to you. Can you believe such a thing? " 

Repeat that? 

" What now? You were so eager to confess but now that I've said my piece, you're at a loss of words? " 

Byleth simply smiled back, letting himself fall next to Yuri in bed. They both exchanged a few laughs... and they slept together, all cuddled up. There was so much to say but... he din't knew were to start.

The next day....

Byleth entered Abyss, solemn and serious, like his usual self. He walked down to the classroom of the former Ashen Wolves. Yuri was there, conveniently with Balthus, Constance and Hapi. A smug smile was drawn on his face as he moved towards the trickster who raised an eyebrow... understanding what was going on just a tad too late. A moment later, Byleth was on one knee, offering Yuri his mother's ring. 

Embarassed, Yuri placed a hand on his face. 

" You adorable idiot... " 


End file.
